Separate Ways
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Mami, como conociste a papa" pregunto Jonathan Winchester. Anaïs Duthov lanzó un suspiro, su historia no era fácil de contar, ya que mientras Dean Winchester vivia su último año de vida, Sam Winchester sobrevivia al resto de la suya
1. Chapter 1

-Separate Ways-

…Otra oportunidad para amar…

By Duthobloocha

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Este seria mi tercer fic de supernatural, pero el primero que no va dedicado a las hermanitas Winchester. Espero que el pasado y el presente se logren entender. Enjoy it, and leave a comment. (Asi actualizo mas rápido :P) Gracias

I.

-¿Mami?-.

…ella no respondió…

-¡¡Mama!!-. Grito desesperado el pequeño

La mujer de cabellos castaños reacciono del sueño intranquilo que tenía. Sumida en una terrible oscuridad, unas manos invisibles intentaban sofocarla

-Si tan solo fuera un sueño-. Pensó en voz baja

-¿Mami?-. Dudo el pequeño

Ella bajo la cabeza para poder observar a su hijo. Su sonrisa reflejaba la ternura de su confundida mirada

-¿Estas bien mamita?-. Pregunto

-Claro que si Johnny, estoy contigo ¿o no?-. Lo cargo y lo acostó en su cama

El pequeño se acurruco a su madre, aferrándose a su cuello

-¿Volviste a tener pesadillas?-. Quiso saber al tiempo que lo cubría con su manta

-No, ya no… no desde que tío Sam puso esa cosa con plumas en el cuarto-.

-Se llama atrapasueños-. Corrigió la madre, -Debería de poner uno por aquí-.

-¿Otro?-. Llevo la vista para ver los dos grandes atrapasueños que pendían del techo

-Quizás uno mas no estaría mal. Ahora _"shhh"._ Debemos dormir, mañana tienes clases-.

…

Anaïs Duthov era su nombre. Hija única. Cabello castaño y mirada clara. De descendencia galesa. Con un excelente promedio y líder de las porristas, la joven siempre había sido muy popular en la secundaria, hasta el accidente… Misteriosamente sus padres habían muerto en sus _"viajes de negocios"_ que regularmente hacían. Tarde ella se entero de su verdadero trabajo: Los famosos Duthov de hecho lo eran más de lo que ella pensaba, ya que ellos eran, de hecho, unos reconocidos cazadores, los cuales se dedicaban a aniquilar vampiros…

…

II.

La puerta fue abierta con fuerza. Un pequeño con expresión llorosa entro corriendo y se prendo de las piernas de su madre…

-Cuidado Johnny-. Se alejo la mama un tanto de la barra, y tras secar sus manos en su mandil, se inclino para mirar a su hijo, -¿que ocurrió tesoro?-.

El se escondió en su cabello

-¿No me vas a decir?-.

-No-. Dijo antes de abrazar con mas fuerza a su mama, -¿Cuándo regresa el tío Sam?-.

-No lo se tesoro, tiene mucho trabajo-. Logro separarlo un poco, -Pero si quieres hablar con el, puedo llamarle… ¿quieres eso?-.

El asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que limpiaba sus ojos con su mano

-También estoy preparando la comida, ¿tienes hambre?-.

-¿que estás haciendo?-.

-Carne con papas. Tu favorito-.

Una media sonrisa complació a la madre. Su hijo finalmente se separo antes de alejarse un poco

-¿Mami? ¿Cómo conociste a papá?-.

…_papá…_

-¿O…otra vez quieres la historia?-. Le tembló la voz

-Si-.

-Pues… pues el me salvo de unos ladrones…-.

…

…_ladrones, asesinos, vampiros…_

La búsqueda por el maldito vampiro que había acabado con la vida de sus padres a traición ya había sido concluida. Tarde cuenta se dio que el también había sido traicionado, muy tarde. Aun llevaba consigo la estaca, como un recuerdo lacerante que _"sangre con sangre… no siempre se paga"_

Y sin embargo ahí se encontraba, a la deriva de la noche, buscando más vampiros a los cuales aniquilar. Ninguno le iba a devolver a sus padres, pero al menos podría evitar que más inocentes murieran

-Duthov-. Apareció uno de la nada

Ella giro lentamente al tiempo que su mano llevaba al abrigo

-Ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo. No vengo solo-. Trono los dedos, y en el acto tres vampiros mas aparecieron

Estos la rodearon, pero ella nunca bajo la cabeza, si iba a morir, al menos pretendía llevarse a un par al infierno

-Reza tu última oración princesa-.

-¿No creen que eso es algo injusto?-. Dijo una voz masculina en voz alta

Los vampiros reaccionaron

-Es decir, ustedes son tres, y ella es solo una-. Avanzó el hombre como si nada

El primer vampiro trono los dedos, por lo cual los otros dos tomaron a la chica y se alejaron arrastrándola

-¿Tu debut y despedida?-. Alcanzo escuchar al vampiro burlarse

PUM

Un estruendo. Uno de los dos había caído, y a juzgar por la expresión de sus captores, había sido su extraño redentor

-Duthov, ¿sabías que la expresión de terror en tus ojos es maravillosa?-. La amarraron de las manos a un tubo.

Ella se encontraba de pie, incluso de puntitas para el suelo poder rozar

-No lo dudo-. Los desafió cambiando la expresión en su rostro

-Idiota-. La abofetearon con fuerza

Pero ella no se quejo

-Disculpen, ¿Saben que es de mala educación golpear a una mujer?-.

Ella reacciono. ¿Acaso su extraño salvador no había perecido?

Fuzzz

El ruido de algo atravesando el aire, seguido del cuerpo pesado de uno de los vampiros al caer al suelo

-No, no es mi debut, pero si tu despedida- Le dijo al vampiro que aun quedaba de pie

-No me iré así tan fácil-. Movió la cabeza de la chica, mostro su desnudo cuello y saco sus afilados dientes

-Lo haré fácil, te daré hasta 5 para que te vayas, si no te mato ahora mismo-.

-¿Crees que dejare mi cena?-. Se acerco más

-Yo lo haría, ya que mi hermano esta ahí-.

De entre las sombras salió otro hombre

-¿ahora quien es el injusto?-.

-Mira, un vampiro honorable, que tierno. Por eso te estoy dando hasta 5…. 1, 2…-.

El vampiro no se movió

-…3, 4…-.

Pero en el último segundo, emprendió la huida

-Perfecto-. Se acerco a la chica, -Ahora te bajare…-.

-Idiota, lo dejaste escapar-. Le grito

-Un gracias hubiera sido mejor, pero si ese es el caso… Sam-.

El tercero en aparecer asintió con la cabeza, antes de correr detrás del vampiro

-¿Contenta?-.

-Un poco-. Agito su pie derecho, saliendo de este una pequeña navaja

El se hizo para atrás, por lo cual la chica lanzó una patada, para poder romper la delgada cuerda que sostenía sus muñecas. Hecho esto, cayó al piso, pero al sentirse adolorida, se inclino completamente…

…cuando al fin reacciono, se dio cuenta que unos fuertes brazos la sostenían. Su redentor la miraba con ternura

-Algo me dice que esos vampiros fueron más duros de lo que pensé-.

-No solo ellos-. Se libero del hombre, -Gracias… otra vez-.

-No hay porque, después de todo…-.

-Solo no quiero que pienses que soy una princesita que necesita que la ayuden siempre-. Lo interrumpió, -Ellos me tomaron desprevenida-.

-Por eso no es bueno cazar sola-. Se sentó en una solitaria caja, -Estas sola ¿cierto?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia, pero si-.

El la miro por unos segundos. Ella se encontraba revisando su pequeña estaca

-Lo se, no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿por que una chica tan linda esta en medio de la noche cazando vampiros? ¿No deberías de estar _fuckeando_ con algún estudiante universitario, lamentando que no vas a pasar tu examen final de medicina?-.

-No soy la clase de chica que crees-. Guardo la estaca

-¿entonces?-.

_-_No has oído hablar de_ Buffy la Cazavampiros_. Pues te presento a la versión mejorada-. Se mostró

El sonrió

…_y eso basto…_

-Y aun así puedo patear tu trasero-.

-No lo creo-.

Ella se acomodo en posición de defensa. El se puso de pie, ella lanzó una patada que el intercepto, ella dio una pirueta, pero al caer al suelo, volvió a sentir la punzada de dolor

-Lo siento ¿estas bien?-.

-Mi costilla. Creo que esta rota-.

Y de nueva cuenta, el la cargo. De esta forma la subió a su Impala

-Resiste-. Prendió el auto, -Debe de haber un hospital cerca…-.

Ella lo miro. La preocupación en su rostro era evidente

-¿Quién…? Es decir… ¿Por que estás aquí?-.

-Tenía trabajo-. Le contesto sin despegar la vista del frente

-¿Trabajo?-.

-Algo así. Buscaba a los famosos cazadores Duthov ¿No los conoces?-.

-Trabajo sola-. Bajo la mirada

-Eso significa que una chica tan linda esta soltera-.

-No pueden conmigo-. Se ufano, -Por cierto ¿Quién era el chico con el que venías?-.

-Es Sam, y es mi hermano menor-.

-Debes de apreciarlo mucho-.

-Este tipo de trabajos no están hechos para hacerse en solitarios-. Aseguro el

Y ella reacciono

-Llámalo-.

-Pero…-.

-Lo dejamos solo con ese maldito vampiro. Tienes que ir por el-.

-Pero y tú-.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-.

El detuvo su auto. Habían llegado al hospital

-Pero… ¿Quién eres tú?-.

-No te preocupes, apunte mi número en tu celular. Si me necesitas, solo llámame-. Sonrió ella coquetamente,

Y sin mas, bajo del auto

…


	2. Chapter 2

**-****Separate Ways-**

…_Otra oportunidad para amar…_

By Duthobloocha

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Bueno, continuo con esta historia. Espero que le puedan agarrar el cariño que yo le tengo. Les prometo que se pone mas interesante conforme avanza. Disfruten la lectura, y un comentario no me caería mal. XD

III.

Crick

Ella reacciono de sobresalto

Pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Alguien más había entrado a su casa

De inmediato se puso su bata, y salió corriendo. Johnny dormía en la habitación contigua, por lo cual abrió la puerta solo para encontrar con alivio a su pequeño hijo dormitar. Más calmada ella la cerró encontrándose en el acto con una figura masculina

-Tranquila-. Pusieron una mano sobre su boca al darse cuenta que quería gritar, -Soy yo-.

-¿Sam?-. Apartó su mano, -¿Que haces aquí?-.

-John me llamo-. Le contesto antes de alejarse de la chica, -¿Todo esta bien?-.

-¿Acaso algo indica que no?-. Bajo las escaleras y comenzó a caminar

Sam la siguió hasta la cocina. Ella comenzó a preparar un café, mientras el se sentó en la mesita de centro

-Johnny me llamo. Anaïs, ¿has hablado con tu hijo recientemente?-.

-¿A que te refieres cuando dices hablar?-. Se giro para poder mirar al chico

-El necesita saber cosas de su padre-. Puso su mano derecha sobre la mesa

…su mano herida…

-Por Díos Sam ¿Que te paso?-. Se acerco asustada

-Accidente menor con fantasma. Tuve que romper una ventana para salvar a los inquilinos-. Explico

Anaïs desenvolvió la mano cubierta, y con un trapo húmedo, comenzó a limpiar la herida

-Deberías de dejar eso-. Dijo sin mirarle

-Que tú hayas podido, no significa que yo pueda. Auch-.

-Lo siento-. Siguió limpiando, -Y yo no he podido, no del todo-.

Sam ya no dijo nada, solo espero que terminara de curarlo, justo en el momento en que la tetera comenzó a sonar

-¿Té o café?-.

-Un café está bien-. Dijo Sam

Anaïs lo sirvió, y Sam comenzó a prepararlo

-Vine por que John me lo pidió. Este trabajo planeaba terminarlo en un par de días, pero… tuve que adelantarlo-.

-¿Cuándo dices que John te lo pidió te refieres a….?-.

-Me escribió un correo electrónico-. Levanto su taza, -Tienes un hijo muy listo-. Le dio un sorbo

-Presiento que lo saco de su tío, por que de su padre, lo dudo mucho-. Fingió sonreír

Sam no respondió, solo volvió a colocar la taza en la mesa

-Necesito dormir. Manejar tanto es cansado-. Se puso al fin de pie

-¿Sabes?-. Lo siguió ella hasta su cuarto, _-Este tipo de trabajos no están hechos para hacerse en solitario-. _Recordó la sabia frase que alguien le había dicho hacia tiempo atrás

-¿Planeas acompañarme acaso?-.

-Si tan solo pudiera-. Lanzó un gran suspiro

…

Ring, ring

Ella asustada contesto

-¿si?-. Dudo al no reconocer el número

-Dijiste que si te ocupaba, te llamara… ¿Lo recuerdas?-.

-Le digo eso a tantas personas…-. Se acomodo mejor en su cama, -Que me es imposible tener certeza de quien eres-.

-¿en serio?-.

-No, de hecho solo se lo digo a los tipos lindos que me salvan de tres vampiros-.

-¿ahora soy lindo?-.

Ella no contesto, simplemente jugó con su cabello. Nerviosa estaba, y el hecho de que el hubiera hablado, le había enchinado la piel

-Debemos vernos. ¿Dónde estas?-.

-Más cerca de lo que crees-. Respondió ella

-¿Y estas ocupada?-.

Ella giro la cabeza. Su arsenal de armas estaba tirado en una mochila al lado de la cama

-Acabo de terminar un trabajo-. Contesto, -Dime donde estás e iré por ti-.

-Muy bien. ¿Tienes donde apuntar?-.

Ella se puso de pie. Tomo una pluma y una hoja

-Ahora si-.

-Cerca de la interestatal 48. En un pequeño motel llamado "Aguileña"…-.

Ella dudo ¿Sería posible? La joven aun con celular en mano salió de su cuarto, y en efecto, los dos hermanos ahí se encontraban. Uno dentro del carro, y con el que hablaba, sentado sobre el cofre

…

IV.

-…Y seguimos con Jonathan Winchester-.

Era un día regular en la primaria Lincoln. El grupo de primer grado tenía ese día una actividad muy especial: _Presentar a sus padres y a sus trabajos_. Cocineros, mecánicos, doctores… El sentimiento de nostalgia del pequeño Johnny lo había orillado a ponerse en contacto con su _"tío Sam"_

-Yo… mi papa…-.

El bajo la cabeza, y la maestra lo comprendió. Desde el día que conoció a Anaïs Duthov y a su pequeño Jonathan, supo que ellos no eran una familia convencional, sin embargo el amor que se tenían y la inteligencia del niño, habían acabado por convencerla de aceptarlos.

-John, si quieres….-.

-¡No!-. Reacciono este, -Mi papa no pudo venir, pero mi tío si-.

En ese momento un fornido hombre de cabello oscuro se puso de pie. Su mirada aun reflejaba la inocencia y bondad que había en su magullada alma

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Samuel Winchester, mi hermano Dean y yo… nosotros eramos…-.

El giro la cabeza y miro a Jonathan. Una sonrisa entre ambos. Era un código secreto, que ni Anaïs conocía…

-Yo soy algo así como detective privado. Investigo casos muy raros que les pasan a las personas en todo el país. Salvo vidas, y lucho contra los malos-.

Las caras de los demás padres, mostraban desconcierto, no así la de los niños que parecían fascinados

-¿Alguna duda?-.

Casi todas las manos fueron levantadas

-¿Mata gente?

-¿Cómo resuelve los misterios?

-¿Tiene lupa y capa?-.

Sam rió

Una vez acabada la reunión, tío y sobrino avanzaron a la salida

-¡Señor Winchester!-. Lo alcanzó la joven maestra

Este se detuvo y volteo

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-Solo quería hablar con usted unos segundos-. Miro de reojo al  
pequeño, -Johnny, ¿podrías traer tu cuaderno de trabajo?-.

-Si maestra-. Se soltó de la mano de Sam, y avanzó hacia su salón

Sam miro extrañado a la mujer. Rubia, de sonrisa agradable, con un olor… de hecho muy bueno

-Yo… solo quería felicitarlo. Usted y la señora Duthov han hecho una excelente labor con Johnny. Sin embargo el niño es un poco retraído, y no le gusta convivir-.

-El siempre ha sido muy solitario-.

-Me he dado cuenta. Sin embargo es muy inteligente y dedicado. A pesar de todo, si sus compañeros le piden ayuda, siempre los apoya, de igual manera si lo integran, el punto aquí es que esta integración no sale de él mismo. No se si me entienda-.

-El siempre ha sido así-.

-Lo imagine. Al menos tiene el apoyo de su madre, y el suyo, aunque no lo conocía. ¿Usted es…?-.

-El hermano de su padre-.

-La señora Duthov nunca me ha hablado del padre del niño-.

Sam no dijo nada

-Que bueno que pudo venir. Realmente-.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-. Le dedico una franca sonrisa, -Yo quiero demasiado a ese niño-.

-¿Eso significa que no existe una señora Winchester?-.

El enrojeció

-No-. Contesto secamente

-Entonces no habrá problema en que lo invite a cenar a mi casa-. Extendió el brazo del chico y anoto su teléfono, -Usted sabe, para hablar del… niño-.

-¿Sam?-. Dudo una voz femenina, -Señorita Sanders-.

-Oh, hola señora Duthov. Johnny esta…-.

En ese momento el niño llego corriendo

-Aquí tiene mi libreta maestra-.

-Gracias Johnny-. Tomo la pequeña libreta roja, -Revísela, para que vea como trabaja el niño. Si tiene alguna duda, llámeme-. Le guiño el ojo, -Con permiso señora Duthov-.

Y la mujer se alejo, moviéndose con cierta singularidad

Sam no perdió detalle de esto, de igual manera Anaïs, la cual enfadada tomo a Johnny del brazo y comenzó a caminar con el

-¿Anaïs?-.

Esta no respondió, solo continuo su camino

-Espera-. La alcanzo, -¿Pasa algo malo?-.

-Nada. Solo necesito… olvídalo-.

Y ella continúo hasta llegar a la casa. De inmediato Johnny se dirigió a la sala, donde encendió el televisor. Sam le sonrió antes de continuar su camino y llegar a la cocina, donde Anaïs terminaba la comida

-¿Estas enojada?-.

-Por que habría de estarlo-. Cortó la carne y la acomodo sobre el sartén

Sus movimientos los realizaba con cierta brusquedad, lo que divertía a Sam. En determinado momento, el aceite brinco, cayendo en el dedo de la mujer

-Auch-. Se quejo

-Ven acá-. Tomo su dedo, y sin mas lo introdujo en su boca

Ella cerró los ojos, y una lágrima silenciosa escapo por su ojo derecho

-Oh Sam… lo extraño tanto-.

-Lo se-. La abrazó, -Yo también-.

…

-¿Menos de un año?-.

-10 meses exactamente-.

Ella lo miro horrorizado

-No hagas esa expresión que me haces sentir como un desahuciado-. Tomo la catsup y le puso un poco mas a sus papas

-¿Y como quieres que te mire? ¿Quieres que te felicite?-.

-Pues no… de hecho creo que tienes razón-. Tomo una papa y se la comió

Ella lo miro. La pasividad en su rostro era desesperante. Parecía que disfrutaba de eso

-Debe de haber alguna forma para…-.

-Si la hay, no quiero saberla. No quiero que intentes nada-.

-¿Y porque? ¿Acaso crees que por ser cazadora de vampiros no se nada de demonios?-.

-Si lo haces, mi hermano muere. Es todo lo que tienes que saber-.

Ella miro el plato del chico. Simples papas fritas con sal, y un refresco. A veces las cosas más simples era lo único que se necesitaba para ser feliz

-¿Entonces solo me llamaste por que necesitabas revisar los apuntes de mi padre?-. Se atrevió a preguntar con cierto nerviosismo

-Por una parte, por otra, no se me ocurrió un mejor pretexto para volverte a ver…-.

…


	3. Chapter 3, 4 y 5

**-Separate Ways-**

…_Otra oportunidad para amar…_

By Duthobloocha

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Un buen tiempo después, y muchos felices días. A veces es difícil desprenderte de lo que más quieres, pero afortunadamente puedo refugiarme en el catártico arte de la escritura

III.

Crick

Ella reacciono de sobresalto

Pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Alguien más había entrado a su casa

De inmediato se puso su bata, y salió corriendo. Johnny dormía en la habitación contigua, por lo cual abrió la puerta solo para encontrar con alivio a su pequeño hijo dormitar. Más calmada ella la cerró encontrándose en el acto con una figura masculina

-Tranquila-. Pusieron una mano sobre su boca al darse cuenta que quería gritar, -Soy yo-.

-¿Sam?-. Apartó su mano, -¿Que haces aquí?-.

-John me llamo-. Le contesto antes de alejarse de la chica, -¿Todo esta bien?-.

-¿Acaso algo indica que no?-. Bajo las escaleras y comenzó a caminar

Sam la siguió hasta la cocina.

Ella comenzó a preparar un café, mientras el se sentó en la mesita de centro

-Johnny me llamo-. Cruzó las brazos, -Anaïs, ¿has hablado con tu hijo recientemente?-.

-¿A que te refieres cuando dices hablar?-. Se giro para poder mirar al chico

-El necesita saber cosas de su padre-. Puso su mano derecha sobre la mesa

…su mano herida…

-Por Díos Sam ¿Que te paso?-. Se acerco asustada

-Accidente menor con fantasma. Tuve que romper una ventana para salvar a los inquilinos-. Explico

Anaïs desenvolvió la mano cubierta, y con un trapo húmedo, comenzó a limpiar la herida

-Deberías de dejar eso-. Dijo sin mirarle

-Que tú hayas podido, no significa que yo pueda. Auch-.

-Lo siento-. Siguió limpiando, -Y yo no he podido, no del todo-.

Sam ya no dijo nada, solo espero que terminara de curarlo, justo en el momento en que la tetera comenzó a sonar

-¿Té o café?-.

-Un café está bien-. Dijo Sam

Anaïs lo sirvió, y Sam comenzó a prepararlo

-Vine por que John me lo pidió. Este trabajo planeaba terminarlo en un par de días, pero… tuve que adelantarlo-.

-¿Cuándo dices que John te lo pidió te refieres a….?-.

-Me escribió un correo electrónico-. Levanto su taza, -Tienes un hijo muy listo-. Le dio un sorbo

-Presiento que lo saco de su tío, por que de su padre, lo dudo mucho-. Fingió sonreír

Sam no respondió, solo volvió a colocar la taza en la mesa

-Necesito dormir. Manejar tanto es cansado-. Se puso al fin de pie

-¿Sabes?-. Lo siguió ella hasta su cuarto, _-Este tipo de trabajos no están hechos para hacerse en solitario-. _Recordó la sabia frase que alguien le había dicho hacia tiempo atrás

-¿Planeas acompañarme acaso?-.

-Si tan solo pudiera-. Lanzó un gran suspiro

…

Ring, ring

Ella asustada contesto

-¿Si?-. Dudo al no reconocer el número

-Dijiste que si te ocupaba, te llamara… ¿Lo recuerdas?-.

-Le digo eso a tantas personas…-. Se acomodo mejor en su cama, -Que me es imposible tener certeza de quien eres-.

-¿En serio?-.

-No, de hecho eso solo se lo digo a los tipos lindos que me salvan de tres vampiros-.

-¿Ahora soy lindo?-.

Ella no contesto, simplemente jugó con su cabello. Nerviosa estaba, y el hecho de que el hubiera hablado, le había enchinado la piel

-Debemos vernos. ¿Dónde estas?-.

-Más cerca de lo que crees-. Respondió ella

-¿Y estas ocupada?-.

Ella giro la cabeza. Su arsenal de armas estaba tirado en una mochila al lado de la cama

-Acabo de terminar un trabajo-. Contesto, -Dime donde estás e iré por ti-.

-Muy bien. ¿Tienes donde apuntar?-.

Ella se puso de pie. Tomo una pluma y una hoja

-Ahora si-.

-Cerca de la interestatal 48. En un pequeño motel llamado "Aguileña"…-.

Ella dudo ¿Sería posible? La joven aun con celular en mano salió de su cuarto, y en efecto, los dos hermanos ahí se encontraban. Uno dentro del carro, y con el que hablaba, sentado sobre el cofre

…

IV.

-…Y seguimos con Jonathan Winchester-.

Era un día regular en la primaria Lincoln. El grupo de primer grado tenía ese día una actividad muy especial: _Presentar a sus padres y a sus trabajos_. Cocineros, mecánicos, doctores… El sentimiento de nostalgia del pequeño Johnny lo había orillado a ponerse en contacto con su _"tío Sam"_

-Yo… mi papa…-.

El bajo la cabeza, y la maestra lo comprendió.

Desde el día que conoció a Anaïs Duthov y a su pequeño Jonathan, supo que ellos no eran una familia convencional, sin embargo el amor que se tenían y la inteligencia del niño, habían acabado por convencerla de aceptarlos.

-John, si quieres….-.

-¡No!-. Reacciono este, -Mi papa no pudo venir, pero mi tío si-.

En ese momento un fornido hombre de cabello oscuro se puso de pie. Su mirada aun reflejaba la inocencia y bondad que había en su magullada alma

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Samuel Winchester, mi hermano Dean y yo… nosotros eramos…-.

El giro la cabeza y miro a Jonathan.

Una sonrisa entre ambos. Era un código secreto, que ni Anaïs conocía…

-Yo soy algo así como detective privado. Investigo casos muy raros que les pasan a las personas en todo el país. Salvo vidas, y lucho contra los malos-.

Las caras de los demás padres, mostraban desconcierto, no así la de los niños que parecían fascinados

-¿Alguna duda?-.

Casi todas las manos fueron levantadas

-¿Mata gente?

-¿Cómo resuelve los misterios?

-¿Tiene lupa y capa?-.

Sam rió

Una vez acabada la reunión, tío y sobrino avanzaron a la salida

-¡Señor Winchester!-. Lo alcanzó la joven maestra

Este se detuvo y volteo

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-Solo quería hablar con usted unos segundos-. Miro de reojo al  
pequeño, -Johnny, ¿podrías traer tu cuaderno de trabajo?-.

-Si maestra-. Se soltó de la mano de Sam, y avanzó hacia su salón

Sam miro extrañado a la mujer. Rubia, de sonrisa agradable, con un olor… de hecho muy bueno

-Yo… solo quería felicitarlo. Usted y la señora Duthov han hecho una excelente labor con Johnny. Sin embargo el niño es un poco retraído, y no le gusta convivir-.

-El siempre ha sido muy solitario-.

-Me he dado cuenta. Sin embargo es muy inteligente y dedicado. A pesar de todo, si sus compañeros le piden ayuda, siempre los apoya, de igual manera si lo integran, el punto aquí es que esta integración no sale de él mismo. No se si me entienda-.

-El siempre ha sido así-.

-Lo imagine. Al menos tiene el apoyo de su madre, y el suyo, aunque no lo conocía. ¿Usted es…?-.

-El hermano de su padre-.

-La señora Duthov nunca me ha hablado del padre del niño-.

Sam no dijo nada

-Que bueno que pudo venir. Realmente-.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-. Le dedico una franca sonrisa, -Yo quiero demasiado a ese niño-.

-¿Eso significa que no existe una señora Winchester?-.

El enrojeció

-No-. Contesto secamente

-Entonces no habrá problema en que lo invite a cenar a mi casa-. Extendió el brazo del chico y anoto su teléfono, -Usted sabe, para hablar del… niño-.

-¿Sam?-. Dudo una voz femenina, -Señorita Sanders-.

-Oh, hola señora Duthov. Johnny esta…-.

En ese momento el niño llego corriendo

-Aquí tiene mi libreta maestra-.

-Gracias Johnny-. Tomo la pequeña libreta roja, -Revísela, para que vea como trabaja el niño. Si tiene alguna duda, llámeme-. Le guiño el ojo, -Con permiso señora Duthov-.

Y la mujer se alejo, moviéndose con cierta singularidad

Sam no perdió detalle de esto, de igual manera Anaïs, la cual enfadada tomo a Johnny del brazo y comenzó a caminar con el

-¿Anaïs?-.

Esta no respondió, solo continuo su camino

-Espera-. La alcanzo, -¿Pasa algo malo?-.

-Nada. Solo necesito… olvídalo-.

Y ella continúo con ese humor hasta llegar a la casa.

De inmediato Johnny se dirigió a la sala y de inmediato encendió el televisor. Sam le sonrió antes de continuar su camino y llegar a la cocina, donde Anaïs terminaba la comida

-¿Estas enojada?-.

-Por que habría de estarlo-. Cortó la carne y la acomodo sobre el sartén

Sus movimientos los realizaba con cierta brusquedad, lo que divertía a Sam. En determinado momento, el aceite brinco, cayendo en el dedo de la mujer

-_¡Auch!_-. Se quejo

-Ven acá-. Tomo su dedo, y sin mas lo introdujo en su boca

Ella cerró los ojos, y una lágrima silenciosa escapo por su ojo derecho

-Oh Sam… es solo que lo extraño tanto-.

-Lo se-. La abrazó, -Yo también-.

…

-¿Menos de un año?-.

-10 meses exactamente-.

Ella lo miro horrorizado

-No hagas esa expresión que me haces sentir como un desahuciado-. Tomo la catsup y le puso un poco mas a sus papas

-¿Y como quieres que te mire? ¿Quieres que te felicite?-.

-Pues no… de hecho creo que tienes razón-. Tomo una papa y se la comió

Ella lo miro. La pasividad en su rostro era desesperante. Parecía que disfrutaba de eso

-Debe de haber alguna forma para…-.

-Si la hay, no quiero saberla. No quiero que intentes nada-.

-¿Y porque? ¿Acaso crees que por ser cazadora de vampiros no se nada de demonios?-.

-Si lo haces, mi hermano muere. Es todo lo que tienes que saber-.

Ella miro el plato del chico. Simples papas fritas con sal, y un refresco. A veces las cosas más simples era lo único que se necesitaba para ser feliz

-¿Entonces solo me llamaste por que necesitabas revisar los apuntes de mi padre?-. Se atrevió a preguntar con cierto nerviosismo

-Por una parte, por otra, no se me ocurrió un mejor pretexto para volverte a ver…-.

…

V.

-Ahora un poco de perfume-.

Johnny miraba divertido a su tío terminar de arreglarse

-Wow-. Musito el niño

-Recuerda, las mujeres no son puntuales, y sin embargo les gusta que sus hombres si lo sean-.

El niño escuchaba atentamente

-Revisa un poco sus gustos. Quizás con una buena obra de teatro la emociones, si no una película, solo cuida que no salga su actor favorito, si no babeara toda la noche por el y no por ti-.

El sonrió

-Una cena, y si tienes suerte…-. Sam medito sus palabras, -Un beso de buenas noches después de dejarla en su casa-.

Los ojitos del niño aun seguían atentos a su reflejo, por lo cual el volteo

-Vamos-. Lo tomo de la mano y salió de la habitación

Anaïs se encontraba sentada en la sala. Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando interrumpió su lectura al verlos pasar

-¿Saldrán a cenar?-. Arqueo la ceja

-De hecho…-.

-Tío Sam tiene una cita-. Exclamo Johnny emocionando

La mirada de ella intento atrapar la de él, pero esta se desvió

-Regreso temprano-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de atravesar la puerta

…

…y el no lo hizo

El prometió estar ahí

El aseguro que regresaría temprano

Después de todo, sería su primera cita

"_Si a eso se le podía llamar cita_" La regaño su mente

Ella negó con la cabeza, antes de al fin decidirse y mirar por la ventana. Las fuertes gotas de lluvia, golpeaban con fuerza el vidrio

"_¿Y si algo le pasó?" _Cuestiono su inquieta mente

Un presentimiento, un mal presagio.

Ella nunca lo supo con certeza, pero algo en su interior le obligo a salir corriendo

La lluvia no importaba

Los fríos vientos que calaban en su piel tampoco

Algo le había pasado

Y ella lo encontraría

En su mente aun se dibujaban los recuerdos de cómo había surgido tan absurdo compromiso: Una cerveza ofrecida por ella, y el alegando que si aceptaba la cerveza, ella tendría que aceptar salir con el…

Su fino humor negro, mezclado con su sarcasmo tan particular. Su expresión de tener todo bajo control. Su seguridad, su fuerza

…_y su sonrisa…_

No podía decirle que no, como también sabía que el no fallaría a ese compromiso. A menos que algo grave hubiera pasado…

…y pasó…

Detrás de un seto, a medio kilómetro de su casa… Dean Winchester se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Una fea herida sangraba de su pecho

-¿Vampiros?-. Se hinco a su lado

-No Duthov, vete-. Le pidió en voz baja

-No pienso dejarte así. Vamos, te ayudare a ponerte de pie-.

-Por favor, no estamos solos-. Susurró con dificultad

-Pero…-.

PAZ

Una fuerza extraña la arrojo

-Aun lado niña ¿No vez que estoy trabajando?-. Sonrió una pelirroja, -Ahora si, ¿me dirás donde esta?-.

-Nunca-. Aseguro Dean al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie, para poder ayudar a Anaïs

-Entonces esto tendrá que ser por las malas-. Extendió su mano y lo obligo a hincarse

Hecho esto, la pelirroja siguió avanzando hasta el sitio donde Anaïs había caído. Pensando que estaba inconsciente la ignoro, pero apenas dio la media vuelta, un golpe de la chica, la tumbo al suelo

-¿Me crees tan débil?-. Se puso de pie

La pelirroja sonrió

-Un poco de diversión no me caería mal antes de terminar este trabajo-. Se levanto, -Además, quizás tu también sepas-.

-A ella no la metas-. Se irguió Dean de inmediato, -Ella no sabe nada-.

-¿En serio?-.

-¿Saber de que?-. Pregunto Anaïs

La pelirroja no respondió, simplemente se lanzó contra la chica, la cual la esquivo con demasiada facilidad. Enfadada contraataco, rasguñando el brazo de la castaña…

El miraba expectante la escena. Ella por su parte lo veía como una excelente ocasión para demostrar que no era la débil princesita que pensaba…

-Solo quiero que me lo entreguen-. Fingió la pelirroja con una lastimera voz

-Pues ven por el-. Se acomodo Anaïs en posición de combate

Ella sonrió antes de correr a su encuentro, siendo lanzada de inmediato al suelo

-Auch-. Exclamo Dean

-Y eso que todavía no termina-. Le sonrió de reojo antes de volver a lanzar a la chica, solo que ahora contra un árbol

Anaïs acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, justo antes de abrir su chaqueta y extraer una cuerda, misma que uso para atar en el árbol al inconsciente demonio

-¿Lo vez? No es tan dificil-. Giro para ver a Dean

-No…-. Susurro el

-¿Crees que una simple cuerda me va a detener?-. Reacciono la pelirroja

-Pues no, pero…-. Ella giro de nuevo, -Aunque igual y la cruz tallada en el árbol si-.

-Malditos- Grito entre dientes

-Pues no, la maldita creo que eres tú-. Se acerco al tiempo que se comenzó a persignar…

El demonio eliminado, un Dean cabizbajo y una chica que lo miraba fijamente

-¿Siempre nuestros encuentros serán así?-.

-Pues depende-. Levanto la vista y le sonrió

-¿De quien salve a quien?-. Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

-No, de ti-. Tomo sus manos

-¿De mi?-.

-A si es-. Agrego al tiempo que se acerco lentamente a la chica

Ella tembló y el lo notó, motivo por el cual pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica, para romper la distancia entre ambos. Sus labios, miradas, corazones…

-¡¡Dean!!-. Le grito Sam…

…

-¡¡Ann!!-.

Ella reacciono de su intranquilo sueño. Asustada miro alrededor

-¿Sam?-. Reconoció a la furtiva sombra

-Me estabas esperando en la sala ¿Cierto?-.

-No-. Se puso de pie con rapidez al tiempo que intentaba recordar, -De hecho yo solo…-.

-¿Estas celosa?-. La miro fijamente

-¿Celosa? Sam, me ofendes-. Se puso de pie

-Anaïs, ¿ven?-. La jalo del brazo, -Dime que ocurre-.

Ella bajo la mirada, el la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarla

-Dime ¿si?-. Le sonrió

-No… no me agrada. Ella es la maestra de John, y no se puede-.

-Ah-. La soltó con rapidez y se sentó en el sillón

-¿Ah? ¿Ah que?-. Se paro frente al chico y coloco sus manos en sus caderas, -Sam, si tienes algo que decirme, es el momento-.

-No pasa nada-. Aseguro cruzando los brazos, _-…celosa…-. _Susurro por lo bajo

-Ashh, por eso me desesperas-. Dio dos golpes con su zapato en el piso y cayó a su lado

Sam simplemente la cobijo

-¿Dormiremos aquí?-. Pregunto al cabo de un rato

Ella no respondió, simplemente se acurruco a su lado, por lo que el paso su mano por sus hombros y se dispuso a descansar

…

Continuara….


End file.
